The use of laboratory animals in both teaching and research will continue to be an important component of the commitment of Vanderbilt University to develop better health care and to the education of physicians and other health care professionals. The obligation to provide facilities to facilitate these goals is recognized by the University. This proposal is concerned with improvements in the physical facilities of an existing animal surgery laboratory, owned and operated by the Department of Surgery, in an effort to provide facilities which are consistent with current accepted standards. This proposal is the end result of a study conducted by the University Animal Care Committee of all the animal facilities at Vanderbilt. The basic animal care and husbandy program was found to be administered and operated to the benefit of users and animals. Survival surgery facilities were found to be less optimal and the Committee recommended that the majority of survival surgery at Vanderbilt be centralized, and that the S. Rudolph Light Laboratory for Surgical Research be altered and renovated to bring it into optimal compliance with the "Guide". Funds on a matching basis, are requested for renovation and equipment to convert the Light Surgical Laboratory into a centralized facility that will accommodate the survival surgical needs of most Vanderbilt University investigators.